


Keep It Movin'

by simplyambyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy
Summary: Stiles is finally moving out of his apartment and in with his long-time boyfriend.Drabble for my series "Scenes From A Gay Marriage." Enjoy.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: The Outtakes





	Keep It Movin'

“Be careful with that! Brody would kill me if lose even just one of the scales he got from a Chilean Thinscale dragon,” Stiles warned as Scott nearly dropped the jars in his arms. “I’m supposed to be taking the jars over to AA’s this afternoon so they can get casted in some molds.”

Scott shifted the jars to one arm so he could pat Stiles shoulder when he walked by.

“Don’t worries, Stiles. I won’t drop a thing. Promise.”

Despite the toothy smile he received, Stiles did not feel confident in what his best friend said as his eyes never left the one jar that rested precariously in the crook of Scott’s elbow. Instead of shadowing Scott to the car, he decided to just return Scott’s smile.

“Thanks, buddy.”

As Scott continued down the stairs, Stiles turned to look around the room, running a hand through his hair. It was the end of moving day and he was completely torn on how to feel about it. He had lived in this two-bedroom apartment for the past four years and he was going to miss waking up to the smell of fresh bread wafting up from the bakery downstairs.

These walls have seen so many things and the stories they could tell, if he ever figured out that one spell that allowed inanimate objects to talk, would be New York Times’ best sellers for sure.

He was going to miss the way the washer knocked against the wall when he loaded it unevenly or the way he charmed his bedroom ceiling to look like a live galaxy with shooting stars…even when he accidentally created a black hole and nearly destroyed half his bedroom furniture. The natural lighting that came in from the windows in his bedroom was the best part above anything else.

It was the main reason why he signed the leased…well, that and the end-of-day pastries the bakery owners, and his landlords, would bring up to him after the shop closed. He even built a little drop-box for them should he be sleep or away once it was time for the sweets to arrive

Despite how much he’d miss this place, Stiles was excited for the new memories he’d be creating at his new apartment, the one that came with a sexy, older werewolf boyfriend to keep him company. Speaking of said boyfriend, Peter was currently trying to squeeze Stiles’ over-sized bookcase through the small front door.

After a few moments of struggling, Peter turned to Stiles.

“Sweetheart, are you sure you didn’t build this _after_ you already moved in? This thing is not fitting through the door, which means it probably won’t fit into the car.”

With a smirk, Stiles walked over to Peter. “Sure it will.”

He ran his fingertips under the third shelf of the bookcase, pressed on the shallow button, the one that to the normal person looked like a regular metal thumbtack, and stepped back. Peter followed his lead just in time for the bookshelf to shrink itself into one-third of its regular size. Stiles returned Peter unamused facial expression with one of smug.

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?”

“Because I thought my big, strong, werewolf boyfriend would be able to manhandle a bookshelf with no problem. Guess I was wrong.”

Stiles danced out of the way just as Peter went to take a playful swipe at him. Just after Peter walked through the door, Kira entered, a look of sadness clouding her smile.

“Aw, Kira. I’m only moving Uptown. I still work around here,” Stiles said, pulling his friend into a hug.

Kira rested her head on his shoulder as she replied.

“I know, but it won’t be the same. No more late night movie marathons as a way to de-stress during finals week. No more you extending your lunch breaks because you want to hog the new freeplay games at the shop. No more stealing danishes from your dropbox when you’re not around.”

Stiles pulled back from the hug in shock. “Hey! I knew those bags were light sometimes. Maybe I should’ve warded the box from grubby little kitsune hands, too.”

Kira laughed as she pulled away entirely. She looked around the bare apartment. There were only a few boxes left to be taken down and put into Stiles’ jeep.

“I really am going to miss this place.”

“Me too, Kira. Me too.”


End file.
